


Daryl Don't cuddle

by Saraste



Series: 30 Days OTP Challenge [2]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, canonish, m/m romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glenn can't hold his drink. Daryl doesn't enjoy cuddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daryl Don't cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> 3o day otp challenge #2 cuddling somewhere. Set at the CDC.

If asked, Daryl would have denied what they was doin' was cuddlin'. He didn' cuddle. Glenn mighta called it that, he neva would. The boy could call it what he wanted... as long as he didn't stop. Daryl wouldn't admit it, but he did like it. The warmth of his boy in his arms, or against his back, body to body, tangled. 

The safety of the CDC feels false, fleetin', unreal. But the warmth of Glenn is what makes it bearable. 

Daryl holds him closer, pretending that the cramped space is the reason he snags Glenn as close as he can. 

Glenn reeks of alcohol, Daryl himself not much better, but he's got a better head for booze than the boy, chinaman will rue what he's done, come mornin', he won't. 

Hands move, dip and explore, ever so light, Daryl pressing closer to Glenn, cradled in his warmth, shifting to relieve some pressure, and then shifting again. 

And then Glenn bolts, running for the bathroom to hurl. 

Daryl thinks cuddlin' is sometimes so overrated. 

Yet he does it anyway, after he's helped Glenn clean himself up, treatin' him tender, like he deserves to be treated. He gathers the boy in his arms, holds him close.

Cos he can, cos they're still alive.


End file.
